A Perfect Night
by I don't even Snow
Summary: "Man, things would be so much easier if all of my friends would quit shipping the two of us together. It would definitely make things a lot less awkward... Things would also be a lot easier if my friends' whole "Elsanna" ship wasn't… half true. But unfortunately it is. At least on my part" Highschool AU. Non-related Elsanna prom. One-shot, rated T for safety.


Oh. My. God. This is it. It's here.

I'm going to prom with Elsa Winters.

…

As friends. Of course. Totally as friends. Not as a couple. Nope. But hey, I'm still extremely happy about being able to go with my best friend in the whole world.

...

Is it bad that I'm pretty sure there is a 90% chance this might be extremely awkward? Or that I'll be very nervous? I mean, I'm totally happy, elated even... but I can't help but feel like I might end up making a fool of myself. Oh man, I can already imagine Elsa laughing her adorable laugh when that happens. I really hope it doesn't though; I want today to be perfect.

Man, things would be so much easier if all of my friends would quit shipping the two of us together. It would definitely make things a lot less awkward. Like I said earlier, we're only going together as friends. No matter what any of my friends would say. It's a "hey, you don't have a date, I don't have a date. Why don't we go as best friends!" kind of thing. I mean, we've been friends forever. It would make sense that we would go together in that case. Right? Right.

Things would also be a lot easier if my friends' whole "Elsanna" ship wasn't… half true. But unfortunately it is. At least on my part. I, Anna Summers, am in love with my best friend, Elsa Winters.

…

Okay, maybe "in love" is a little strong. But you get my point. Anyway, we've been friends forever. Heck, we've known each other since we were maybe five years old. But... over the years, I've come to realize that I liked her a lot more than I would like a friend. Even my bestest friend ever. I mean, how could I not? She's _Elsa freakin' Winters_. She's smart, kind, fun, adorable, not to mention absolutely gorgeous. She has the most perfect smile I have ever seen. When she laughs, she does this cute little thing where she covers her mouth with her hand. She gives the most _amazing_ hugs in the world. She's even able to keep up with my (occasional) ridiculousness Like that one time I wanted chocolate ice cream at 2 a.m., she was at my house in 15 minutes, with a whole tub, which we shared over _The Lion King._ Or that other time when we spent maybe half a day chasing after a bunny I saw around my house. Or even that time when…

Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Long story short, looking back at it, it was probably inevitable I wound up falling for her. And every time we hang out together, I find even more things to love about her. The way her eyes light up when she talks about geometry or buildings. The barely-there freckles on her face. Her instinct to immediately help her friends when they're in trouble. The way she rubs comforting circles on my back whenever I'm sad or hurt. The sudden, yet small, breath she takes whenever she sees something cute. Even ( _especially_ ) the way she arches up one eyebrow and smirks when I say something that amuses her… wait, I'm gushing.

Point is, I really, really like her. Which I guess is the source of my nervousness because I… actually haven't told her yet. Not that I haven't wanted to! It's been killing me hiding this from her. It's just… I'm worried. Not because of rejection. Okay, yeah. A little bit because of rejection. But mostly of what comes after the potential rejection. What if this makes things awkward between us? Like, what if she starts pushing me away because it might get really weird knowing your best friend lov- I mean likes you that way. I mean, I really like how things are now. How we can both be so close with one another, pretty much "joined at the hip" whenever we're with friends. How I can just come over to her house unannounced to spend the whole day with her. I wouldn't be able to take it if all of that stopped. And I know it'd be really stupid if she did stop all those things. I mean, I've known her long enough to know that she wouldn't push me away like that for such a silly reason but… for some reason, it just seems so possible. I mean, she's absolutely amazing, and I'm just… Anna. Completely ordinary, awkward Anna. The idea she'd feel the same way seems so crazy to me (despite what all of my friends keep telling me), and I know I might end up freaking out more than I should. And I'm really scared of screwing everything up. The possibility of accidentally screwing up our friendship is my absolute biggest fear.

… But I'm not going to let that stop me from having an absolutely amazing night. Nope. No sirree. If all goes well, maybe I'll even be able to gather up the courage to tell her how I feel. I mean, it's absolutely terrifying. But between us graduating in about a month and how long I've been keeping this secret up (four years. _Oh my god, it's been our years_ ), if everything goes perfectly, I might do it. I know I've said this a lot already, but she _is_ Elsa Winters. She's worth it.

* * *

All of my friends and I decided we'd all rent out a room at the Hotel Arendelle, which is where our prom is at. Right now, it seems like everyone is either getting ready or running around the room, freaking out over where her make-up is, where his boutineer is, where the camera is, or whether or not his tie is straight. The answers to which are over there on the table, sitting in the mini fridge, by the chair, and yes, yes it is. And I'm just here, sitting on the bed, _totally_ not freaking out. I mean, why would I be freaking out. Just because Elsa is in the bathroom getting ready doesn't mean I should be nervous. I mean I am obviously _not_ going to be a stuttering mess when she walks out looking probably gorgeous-er than ever(which I doubt is even possible, but I'm sure she can prove me wrong). Of course not. And I bet my heart's only pounding because everyone else is running around making sure everything for them is perfect. I'm only bouncing my legs because I'm bored. And I'm sure my palms are only sweaty because of how warm the room is with everyone running around.

I decide to give one more look at myself. Just to make sure everything's in place. I am currently wearing an ankle length blue skirt (with sashes that have colorful prints running down them), a black sweetheart neckline bodice with dark blue off the shoulder sleeves, and a pendant around my neck. My hair is done in a bun (courtesy of my cousin Rapunzel, or Punzie), blue ribbons connected to the end. Usually I wear green, but since Elsa's wearing blue, I decided to match. After doing a once-over, I decide that I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

And then the bathroom door opens, and suddenly my head is full of all the insecurities everyone else in the room seems to be consumed by. Is my hair perfect? My dress? Am I wearing too much make-up? Or is it not enough? Do I have any stray hair? Do I sme-

I hear a slight inhale from my left. "Anna?" An angelic voice calls my name. I turn towards the voice and- _wow_. All my nerves ebb away. As do all of the thoughts in my head. The only thing in it is this goddess standing in front of me. The first thing I notice is her beautiful, platinum blonde hair is done in a thick, intricate braid. Her bangs pushed back towards the top of hair in wisps, a small piece on her forehead. Then of course I have to take a stop at her strikingly beautiful arctic blue eyes. Then I move onto her dress. She's wearing a crystal blue, off the shoulder dress, a bodice made out of what looked like crystals, and translucent blue sleeves. Taking a closer look, there is a slit on the right side of the dress which reaches up to her knee. And the last thing I notice is how well the dress accentuates Elsa's... well everything. Like her hips. _Especially her hips. I just wanna grab on to them and - woah calm down there_. And I'm well aware I'm staring, practically ogling at this point, but I just can't stop. I can see her beginning to walk towards me, but all I can focus on is the sway of her hips. _Oh my god, my legs. They feel like jello. It's a miracle I can even stand right now_.

"Hello? Anna?" Elsa's voice snaps me out of my stupor, and I'm suddenly very aware of the heat pooling around my face. And neck. And ears.

"H-hey Els" _Oh god, why does my voice sound so shaky._ I clear my throat a bit. "Y-you look…" _Beautiful. Gorgeous. Stunning. Hot. Like a vision of absolute perfection. Like the physical embodiment of how chocolate tastes. Don't you dare say_ "different." _Damn it Anna._ I can see Elsa's brow furrow in confusion. "A good different" _Eh close enough_. "I mean. Wow. Just, w-wow." I can feel my eyes threatening to drop back to her dress (and consequentially her body) again.

But then Elsa smirks, and all I can focus on is how hot that is. I moreso _feel_ than see her eyes give me a look over. Biting her lip ( _Oh well. There goes what little ability to speak I had left)_ , Elsa said "You look pretty _wow_ yourself. _Very wow_ if I do say so myself." I can feel my cheeks burning even more than before, my stomach fluttering. Did I ever mention Elsa can be a bit of a tease? Because she can be. Oh boy, she can be. "Now, come on! Let's go down to the ballroom so I can show us off!" Elsa gives me a little wink. _Can I possibly blush more? Oh my god I am._ Elsa grabs my arm, telling everyone we'll be going down first, since we were both ready (appearance-wise anyway. My mental state's a completely different issue). She drags the stuttering mess I currently am out of the room down to the ballroom; the fact that I have an _absolutely perfect_ view of Elsa's backside gives me absolutely no room to compose myself.

* * *

Thankfully, I'm able to find some composure when we arrive at the ballroom. The room's a standard ballroom really, several tables all surrounded one dance floor, a chandelier perched atop. However, the decorations are what really catch my attention. The place looks just like what I imagined a ballroom at a castle would look like. Red curtains are placed behind pillars. There is even a throne on the stage behind the dance floor to take pictures in. It takes us about five minutes to find our seats, and before my mind's able to come up with another 100 reasons to be nervous sitting alone with Elsa at our table, our friends arrive (leaving me to feel simultaneously relieved that the two of us wouldn't be alone… and sad because the two of us wouldn't be _alone_ ).

Between Punzie and Flynn arguing about the uses of kitchenware (that don't involve cooking), Merida scarfing down her third plate, and Kristoff competing with Merida over who can eat the most plates, I find myself growing less and less nervous around Elsa. It is a lot easier to just relax and enjoy the moment. And enjoy Elsa. Especially Elsa, who has chosen to draw little shapes on my hand, a smile on her face while I try to guess what shape is being made. The feeling of her fingers drawing shapes on my hand is both amazing- _I'm not going to lie and say it isn't_ \- and just a bit ticklish, leading me to giggle just a bit as I watch her continue to draw shapes on my palm. Which causes her to look at me, and giggle a bit as well. Which leads to me giggle more because her giggle is just _too damn cute._ And it isn't long until we're both giggling at each other's giggling, getting louder and louder. Which I admit may seem strange to the uninitiated, but it's totally fine. This is just how we are. And, to me, it's perfect.

At some point, I notice the music in the ballroom slowing down. Initially, the songs that were playing were all the pop songs you hear on the radio. Right now, though, it is kind of middle-schooly. Like, one of those songs that people usually play during middle school dances. Usually, I'd roll my eyes at them. They're just so cliché… but I'd be lying if I said I had never imagined myself dancing to one of them. And looking at the blonde next to me… I just.

"H-hey Els?"

"Hm, yes Anna?" Elsa looks up at my eyes while stroking her thumb on the palm of my right hand.

"Dance with me?" I say, gripping her hand. I see Elsa blush a little bit, which is a little bit unusual for her.

"U-uhm. T-thank you Anna... o-only I don't dance..." Elsa says, her voice a bit shakier than usual. _I-is she worried?_ And that thought worries me. I really don't want to push her.

…

But it's just. I also _really_ want to dance. "You don't have to worry Els, we'll be fine!" I say. "I mean, it's not even like we'll be dancing that much. More like we'll be swaying side to side. Plus if anyone would have to worry, it's me. You know me, I have two left feet. And you've always been so light on your feet. Not to mention graceful! So I bet you'd be amazing. And I really wanna dance with you" _Wait, that might be pushing. Don't want that. Nope._ "B-but only if you really want to. Dance with me, I mean. It's not like I want to force you to do something you don't want to do. I mean you don't have to. We can keep sitting here, and you can continue drawing shapes on my hand- _Wait, what am I saying?-_ It felt nice. And I just uh…" I stop myself before I can embarrass myself more by my rambles. I can feel the blush, that _had_ disappeared earlier, come back, making me feel _a lot_ more awkward than before. I look around the room and several things catch my attention. Like how shiny the spoons are. Or how red those curtains look. Or how graceful the… uh… table looks. Yeah. Totally. I'm totally not avoiding looking at Elsa. Of course not, what gave you that idea?

"Y-you want to dance with me?" Elsa asked, causing me to snap my attention back at her. Her eyes seemed to be shining brighter than it was before, which I didn't even know was possible. The expression on her face almost appeared… _hopeful?_ I bite my lip and look back at the floor before nodding. "Well, I can't say no to that, can I?" I can feel Elsa standing up, urging me to follow her. And so I did.

And so we start to dance, very formally. I have one of her hands in mine. Not sure which one because the _only_ thoughts going through my head are _Holy crap we're actually dancing_ , _We're actually doing this_ , _Oh my god, oh my god_ , _Oh wow, her hand on my shoulder feels so nice on my skin_ , and _holy fudge chocolate brownies my hands are on her waist_. And I'm so caught up with the sensations of having her right here, the music, and the constant nagging in my head because _No, this is_ not _a dream_ , that I don't notice her asking me a question.

"I'm sorry, didn't catch that." I distractedly said.

I see Elsa roll her eyes. "I was just asking... isn't this a little cheesy? I mean _You and Me_ by Lifehouse? This is so middle school, I can practically see Kristoff on the sides, arguing with a random student that his obsession with his dog is totally normal." Out of curiosity, I scan the room to see Kristoff… actually arguing with Merida about... something. Based on what I know about them, probably whether dogs or bears are better.

I giggle softly. "Well yeah it is. But hey, it's our only prom. And if I could be cheesy with anybody, I'm glad it's with my best friend." I say sincerely. I notice Elsa's eyes widen and a blush coming back to her face. _Twice in one night? That's interesting._

"That's. Uhm. W-well" I hear Elsa stutter out nervously. Which is strange for her. She's usually the more eloquent of the two of us. Suddenly, I feel her let go of my hand ( _Nooo, come back_ ). I then notice her move that arm to my other shoulder ( _Oh never mind. This is better._ ), moving her arms around my neck and pulling me closer. She hides her face in the crook of my neck _,_ the feeling leaving me unable to do anything but smile and blush. I move my right hand ( _Oh so that's which hand I had out_ ) and place it on the other side of her waist, moving my arms forwards until my hands eventually connect behind her back. I hold on tightly as we danced (swayed) to the music, reveling in the feeling of her in my arms and her body pressed into mine... while also dreading the moment when we'd have to separate.

* * *

The night progressed extremely quickly from that point on. We continued to dance together until we got tired. Elsa noticed several seats were never occupied, and suggested we "help clean up" by taking the extra party favors (which were essentially bags full of chocolate) for ourselves. As the music got progressively louder and the lights began to blink rapidly, Elsa began to get a headache, and we both decided to leave the ballroom. We met up with Punzie and Flynn outside, who suggested we all go karaoke downstairs. Which we did. And let me just say, Elsa not only looked like a goddess tonight, but she also sounded like one too. Between her dress, her singing, and her playing with my hair while watching Punzie and Flynn sing a duet about dreams coming true, it was very difficult coming up with any sort of coherent thought when we finally got back to our room. My mind was kind of like a block of wood at this point. Or a puddle. Or maybe a bee trapped in a garden full of flowers that smelled like Elsa… I don't know. I'm not very good with metaphors. Or similes for that matter. We all changed into more casual clothes for the night. Punzie and Flynn decided to leave the room to get something. Maybe Kristoff and Merida who might have possibly been locked out. Or maybe some more food. Elsa, the always perfect student, had brought her homework to do. And of course I wouldn't leave her alone, so I decided to stay.

Which leaves me in the situation I am in. Alone with Elsa. In a hotel room. Alone.

Nothing awkward could possibly happen right?

 _But still. Homework during prom? Really?_

"What? It's due Monday, and I barely started." Elsa responds to my unintentionally spoken thought, a (completely 100% adorable) pout on her face. From what I could see, she seems to be doing math homework. She turns her attention back to her book, her brow furrowed in concentration. And when she concentrates on something, she never pays attention to anything else going on around her. Never. And thus an evil plan came to my mind. I would sneak up on her, and tickle her. _Mwahaha, absolutely evil. Good job Anna._ Thank you me!

I begin my plan, slowly but surely moving across the room, making sure her attention is completely on her notes. I move until I am right behind her, about to begin Operation Tickle Elsa. Before I start, I notice words on her paper. Which is weird, because I was sure she was doing math. I read the words.

 _I know what you're doing Anna_

…

 _Wait. What?_ And suddenly Elsa turns around and begins to dig her fingers into my sides, completely catching me off guard. Amidst my shrieking and laughter, I notice a playful expression on her face. But that isn't going to stop me! And so, I assume my counterattack against her, moving my own fingers on her sides. And since I'm stronger, I'm able to overpower her until I have complete control, eventually getting the upper hand (and position).

… It takes me all of three minutes to realize a) I am now straddling Elsa. And b) _Holy spoonfuls of Nutella, I'm straddling Elsa. I shouldn't be straddling her._ I immediately stop my tickling and jump backwards. I struggle to word out an apology.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. This is awkward. Not that you're awkward. We. Me. I'm awkward. You're absolutely gorgeous. Wait, what?!"

Okay, maybe an apology comes out too fast. Way too fast for my brain to process it.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Elsa asked, wide eyes.

A question so stupid, it surprises me that Elsa had actually asked it. "I mean, yeah Els. Have you _seen_ yourself? I mean everyone else did." _Wait no. That sounded wrong. Backtrack. Backtrack!_ "W-wait. I didn't mean that in a bad way! Just that no one could keep their eyes off you. Not that I mean everyone was staring at you! I mean, they were, but not because it's a bad thing. Just, you looked so amazing tonight, like you do every day. And just... people couldn't keep their eyes off of you…" _I know I couldn't._

"Y-you couldn't?"

 _Well, damn._ "Well yeah, I mean, you're you." _May as well say this now right? I mean tonight_ has _been amazing. There's really no better opportunity. I just hope this all works out_. "C-can I just. Say something crazy?"

Elsa laughs her beautiful laugh, cutting through a bit of the tension in the room. "Of course you can Anna. I mean, half the things you tell me are rather crazy anyway."

"Rude." I say with a pout. Elsa just giggles and motions me to continue. I begin to sigh.

 _Okay. Anna. You can do this. Just say it. Just say "I like you, like more than best friends." Just like that._ I look at Elsa's face. _And no, don't accidentally tell her that her eyes are as deeply blue and beautiful as the ocean. That's way too cliché. Just get straight to the point. Don't stall and talk about how adorable her freckles are, or how much her laugh makes you smile, or how soft her hair is, or how your stomach flutters whenever she smiles, or how often your eyes just keep drifting towards her lips, tempting you to press yours to hers. Or how big her eyes ar- are her eyes getting bigge-_

And just as quickly as all those thoughts ran through my head, all thought processes stop. The only thing I notice is a soft warmth on my lips, those big blue eyes blocked from vision by white skin. And it takes me a while to realize. _Elsa's kissing me. These are Elsa's lips on mine. Her hands are caressing my cheeks and_. And, again my mind stops, and I just melt into the kiss, closing my eyes while also bringing my hands to her cheeks.

And I take this moment to try and identify every sensation I'm feeling right now. _Right. Soft. Warm. Safe. Elsa. Sparks. Heat. Want. Desire. Elsa. Love. Elsa. Elsa. ElsaElsaElsa._

And, just when I'm sure I have identified every sensation, we break the kiss (much to my own frustration because I _really_ wanted to continue) so we could both catch our breaths. My heart is pounding at, like, a million beats per minute. I could hear a distinct ringing in my ears. I look at Elsa and notice that she is also breathing heavily. Her cheeks are flushed, and her eyes seem to be darker than they usually are.

And then it dawned on me. Elsa had just kissed me. Which was. "Wait, why?" I asked, eyes wide, and a distinct warmth everywhere on my face.

I notice Elsa look away. She looks straight into my eyes and smiles. "You sometimes think out loud." _Oh. Well. Woops._

"And you feel the same way?"

"Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"I mean, you're amazing Els. Number one in our class. Smart. Beautiful. Kind. Graceful. Fun. You have an _amazing_ voice. I mean, there's so many things about you to love, Elsa. And I'm just… Anna."

"… And what's wrong with 'just Anna'?"

 _Wait what?_

"Wait, what?"

"Anna, you're cutting yourself really short. I mean, you're amazing too, more so than I am. You're beautiful. You're outgoing, sociable. You can actually make friends wherever you go; it's a wonder you've stuck with me for so long. Your smile lights up the room, and you never fail to put a smile on my face. Not to mention, if you think I'm kind, than you're an absolute saint. You're so amazingly considerate to those around you. Like when you asked me to prom. I mean, people usually try to make it so huge and such a big deal. But you knew me, and knew I'd wouldn't want something like that, that I'd want it to be something private. And you did it, and I'm so glad you asked me." Elsa had a bright smile on her face.

 _Well yeah, I did ask her in private. Anyone who pays even the slightest bit of attention to Elsa knows she doesn't like unnecessary attention. So I figured asking her quietly, with a box full of chocolate that spelled out "Will you go to prom with me?" would be perfect, since I knew she shared my love for chocolate. Not that I couldn't come up with something huge. I totally could have. I mean, I have the local air balloon company, every local stadium, and even those airplane people that write out words in the sky on speed dia- wait, she was glad?_

"You were glad?"

"Yeah. I mean... I was waiting for you. I even turned down three other people who asked me before."

"Y-you did?"

"Yup. Though, oddly they always asked whenever you weren't around."

"W-why?"

"I don't know. Maybe they were afraid you would attack them with that guitar you always carry around you at school."

"I- Els, it's a lute. And that's exactly why I carry it. For protection. And you know what I meant." I huff at her. "Why did you turn them down?"

Elsa laughs. "Don't you get it? I wanted to go with you! And only you."

I'm at a complete lost for words. Did Elsa just say…?

"D-did you just. That is. Do… do you lo- like me too?"

I see Elsa rolling her eyes. She quickly moves forward and presses another kiss on my lips, pushing me down onto the bed. "What do you think?"

I giggle. "I think I'm the luckiest person in the world."

Elsa laughs. "You and me both."

* * *

Waking up, I notice someone's in my arms. Looking at the figure, I smile. Elsa looks so cute asleep. I turn to hold onto Elsa even tighter.

The events from the previous night run through my mind. The prom. The dancing. The singing. And of course the kissing. It was all perfect. Even now, everything seems perfect. Nothing could possibly be more perfect with this vision of perfection in my arms.

I hear Elsa yawn, indicating she's awake.

"Mornin' Els" I say with a smile.

"Hey Anna. What're you doing up so early?"

"You know. Just thinking."

"About what?" Elsa asks, nuzzling herself into the crook of my neck, her super soft hair tickling me.

"Oh nothing. Just the most amazing girl in the world." I feel Elsa's lips quickly curl up into a smile.

I hear Elsa chuckle. "Didn't take you for a narcissist Anna."

I roll my eyes at that comment, even though I know she couldn't see me. I tighten my hold on her again, just feeling the need to be closer to her again. I hear her hum.

"You dork."

* * *

 **A/N: I personally hold the headcanon that in every Elsanna fic, there's always someone placing a bet on them. For example, I imagine Kristoff lost $50 to Rapunzel at the end of this. Also, Anna's prom dress is meant to kind of be like her coronation dress. But blue (I took the idea from another fic. J. Peterson's Locked Away. Really beautiful fic. Anyone reading this should read it if you haven't already)**

 **So I wrote this for several reasons. 1) I've got a bit of writer's block on Found You. 2) I wanted to try writing first person for once. 3) I was in the mood for some really cliche fluff. And I've never been above writing cliche fluff! And 4) The idea came to me while I was at work, and it wouldn't stopped bothering me. So I hope I did alright, and I hope all of you who read this enjoyed!**


End file.
